How it all Began
by Kevin
Summary: Naruto and the gang are all toddlers attending a daycare.  How did they interact with each other way back when?  Read to find out!  NaruHina, fluffy, oneshot


**A/N: Just a little crack I did a long time ago that I just _HAD_ to write as a full blown fic. Hope you all enjoy this fluffy little NaruHina moment!!**

--------------------

"B…U…N…Y…" Lightly placing her chubby little finger on each block as she named the letter on it in a soft, nearly silent voice, Hinata sat back on her calves with a slight smile on her lips. The bunny ears of her lavender, fuzzy footie-pajamas bobbing up and down as she rocked back and forth, her light, pupil-less eyes shone with the reflection of her nearly completed project. "Now me just need nother 'N'…"

"Me need 'U'! Me no spell 'PUPPY' wiffout 'U'!" Scratching his fingers against his scalp in a furious motion, Kiba nearly knocked his blocks over in his little tantrum. Standing up on his bruised and scratched legs that peeked out of his black sandals and oversized shorts, he tugged out the hem of his gray tee-shirt, looking at the letters below a small puppy embroidered on it, poking at the letters as he named them. "P…U…P…P…Y…me was wight! Me need 'U'!"

"Quiet, Kiba. Me no spell 'BEETLE' wight when you so loud." Glaring at the young boy through his sunglasses, Shino remained stationary as he sat there in his blue shorts and matching sandals, his stoic face hidden behind a black scarf tied loosely around his neck and mouth. Lightly stroking the little beetles on his black shirt, he looked down on his set of blocks.

"You be quiet! My mommy told me not to be fwiends wiff anyone who likes bugs!" Grunting as he sat back down and away from Shino, Kiba began his vigorous search for his one missing letter.

"K-Kiba-kun?" Her voice so soft not even the Inuzuka child could hear it, she could only watch as the boy continued to rummage through the vast sea of blocks between them. "K-Kiba-kun?" A little louder, but not by much, Hinata clutched her hand over her heart, trying to swallow the ever-present lump in her throat. Fighting back tears, she opened her mouth a little wider, hoping it would do the trick. "Kiba-kun?"

"Kiba, Hinata talking to you."

"Me know!" Showing his fangs to the other boy, Kiba turned his feral eyes toward Hinata, but when they fell upon her, they seemed to grow a little softer; a little kinder. "What you want, Hinata?" Unable to respond as she felt a sudden verge of hiccups coming, Hinata placed her hand over her mouth, making sure she didn't make any eye contact.

"D-do you h-have 'N'?" Picking up on her voice, Kiba stared down at his blocks, digging through them some more. Shaking his head slightly, he refused to look back up at her.

"Sowy, me no have 'N'."

"O-okay…" Looking as if she was about to burst into tears any second, Hinata brushed her eyes with her wrists, looking down at the blocks in front of her. "S-Shino-kun, you h-have 'N'?"

"No." Not even moving a muscle, he sat there, as emotionless as ever. Tears forming in the corners of Hinata's eyes, she gazed down longingly at her blocks.

"O-okay…" Pushing herself up onto her feet, Hinata looked around, desperate to finish her playtime. Looking down at her two friends, she hesitantly bowed down to them with her hands clenched together. "M-me be back. N-no let a-anyone take b-blocks." Turning around and running toward another group of children, Hinata knelt down next to a young Sakura and Ino, now completely forgotten about by the two boys, who had turned their eyes to her blocks.

"She has 'U'." His hand clenching against the ground slightly, Kiba was in a battle with himself.

"She has 'B,' too…" Looking at each other, the two boys each took the block they needed, finishing their words, just as Hinata rushed back to them, a block held triumphantly in her hand.

"I got…'N'…" Falling back onto her knees, Hinata placed the new letter at the front of her word, only to realize that she was now missing two more. "Where is…" Looking around in a fit trying to locate her missing letters, her eyes fell on their completed words. "S-Shino-kun? K-Kiba-kun? W-where my bwocks go?

"Me dunno."

"Dunno." Saying it simultaneously, the two of them hurriedly got up and gathered their blocks in their arms.

"But…" Tears forming anew in her eyes, Hinata felt herself choking on her own voice. Wiping them away as her lower lip quivered, she tried her best not to start crying. "…okay…" Sitting there whimpering as her two friends left her to cry silently by herself, taking their blocks with them, Hinata couldn't help it as her quiet gasps of air turned into louder whines by the second. Snot dripping from her nose, she could only ignore it as she kept wiping the new tears from her eyes with her fuzzy sleeves.

"Me gots a bazillion bwocks!!" Grinning ear to ear, Naruto strutted by, cradling nearly two dozen blocks in his arms, nearly hiding the red spiral on the front of his orange shirt. Dressed in a pair of blue shorts and sandals, he kept walking around, oblivious to everything around him.

"Wahhhhhhhhh…" Her whining barely audible, Hinata hadn't taken notice of the blonde. Despite his boisterous self praising, Naruto's ears perked up as he heard the silent crying. Stopping and staring down at her, he was unsure of what to make of the sight.

"Hinata? Why you cwying?" His voice taking her by surprise, Hinata looked up at him, desperately wiping away her tears, trying to hide them, all while trying to suppress a slight blush on her small cheeks.

"N-N-Nawuto-kun?…S-Shino-kun a-a-and K-K-Kiba-kun t-too b-bwocks a-and now me c-can't s-spell b-b-bunny!!" Exploding into tears, she fell down onto her stomach, burying her face in her arms, wailing louder than she ever had before. Looking down on her with a puzzled look on his face, he couldn't figure out what to do.

"Bunny?…" His gaze falling on the blocks in his arms, he spotted a 'B' right on top. "Ah! Me have 'B'!! You want?" Hinata's eyes going wide as she shot up into a sitting position, she was shocked as Naruto carelessly dropped all his blocks, holding out the 'B' for her, a huge grin on his face.

"M-me can h-have it?" Choking back tears as she looked up at the adorable blonde boy, he merely grinned wider and nodded his head.

"Yeah! Me know me have 'U' too…" Scrambling though the blocks that had scattered about below him, his eyes went wide as he found it and held it up triumphantly in his hand. "See?! Me told you me had it!!" Giggling at his antics, Hinata blushed a deep red as he finished her word for her. Smiling gently at him, Naruto looked over at her, and returned the same, kind smile.

"You is pwetty when you smile." Her eyes going wide as the words left his mouth, Hinata felt her heart skip a beat for the first time in her life. The lump in her throat bigger than ever, she couldn't think of anything to think of for the life of her.

"Nawuto!! Get back here wiff my bwocks!!" Rushing toward the two of them, a young Sasuke glared at the blonde with a viscous look in his dark eyes. Quickly reaching for all his blocks, Naruto gathered them back in his arms and looked back down at Hinata, his smile never leaving his face.

"Me see you later, Hinata!" Sprinting away from the girl, he barely kept ahead of the young Uchiha boy. Watching his back as he ran further and further from him with his laughter echoing through the small room, she held her hands over her heart, staring at him dreamily.

"Nawuto-kun…me like you…"


End file.
